


Demons and Computers

by Megamix07



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: King Shark and Constantine go on a date.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

King Shark on a dating app Harley had signed him up for. He had no matches. Until today, some one named Constantine had texted him. 'So, matched'. 'Ya, were meet.' 'Bar, namd Huntley's.' 'Got it.' King got ready, for he had a date. 

Constantine was at the Huntley's. He had a feeling that he would be dating a weirdo. When he saw he on a date with a half man half shark. He decided that, "Fuck it." He sat down and started the date. 

"So, your dad is a god?" "Correct, so your a demon hunter." "Yep, so, you enjoying the date." "Yep, how about we leave and see what we can do?" "I'll take that offer. Check please." That night sure was fun for the both of them.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine and Nananue hide their relationship.

"Mmph, stop, stop," Constantine said while Nananue kept kissing his neck while he tried to get up. "Can't stop. You're too good." "Fine," Constantine said in defeat. 

By noon they had both gotten dressed and left. "Where you been?" "Harley, I was at my apartment." "You live here," Poison Ivy said. "Hey, I have a second private one. Don't you." "Touche. But why where you there?" "Date went south. What can I say?" Harley then grabbed a bat and hit Nananue over the head. "Ow." Nananue fell uncouncious.

Meanwhile, Constantine went home and got questioned by Zantana, "Where the hell have you been?" "Date." "Who's the person?" "A demon." The Etrigan came in, "Did some one say demon, with man?" "You can go," Constantine said. Then Deadman along his boyfriend Gentlemen Ghost came along. "What's going on," asked Deadman. "Just a date, that's it." "Then why do you ask of this date, surely if he did not tell you it is because he wishes it to be kept secret. So let us leave him." "Thank you," Constantine said.

When Nananue woke up he tied up in a dark room which he knew was Harley's torture room. "What the hell, Harley what's going on?" "We know that you're liaing. We know you're dating Constantine. A hero." "So what? Why does it matter?" "He's a hero ya fucking idiot!" "Actually, he's more mercenary than anything else. So, let me go." "No, not until you break up with him." "I will, but in person, not over text." "Fine, we'll let you out know.

Constantine was on the couch when Nananue sent him a text saying, 'Mate, meet me at the alley bar where we met.' Constantine was confused but got dressed and left. He was a bit scared, this was weird. He just hoped everything was alright.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nananue and Constantine make a plan to stay together.

Constantine stood outside the bar where he first met Nananue. When he arrived he saw he was was sweating, heavely. "H-hi, we have t-to talk." "What's the matter?" "John, my bosses told me, that we have to brake up, or I'm dead, Harley is a bitch." "What, no. We can't, we just started!" "It's either that or-" "Mate, why don't you just quit. Join a new crew." "I can't, she'd still kill me." "Not unless we make a crew secretly. I know someone who might be interested." "Let's do it. Please, I like you, like a lot." "I'll do it." 

Back at home Constantine brought up his little situation to Jim Craddock, The Gentleman Ghost. "So, you wish me to join your little criminal crew, so that your boyfriend will survive? Sounds good let's do this." "You got anyone else who might want to join our crew?" "I know another gay couple. Scarecrow and Mad Hatter, they'l join." "Let's get them in." They went to their home on the edges of Gotham. When they knocked a short man with whiskers answered. "Yes?" "We are making a motley crew of villains, and we need your help." "For what?" "Well, my friend Constantine here, his boyfriend, King Shark, is trying to get out. We are getting a crew together so that he is safe." "I'll ask Johnathan." He disappeared for a minute and he came back with a skinny man with long black hair next to him. "This is Johnathan, my husband. We've agreed to this, for we sympathize as he had to get me out of Black Mask's gang. That was difficult. Thanks for that again Johnny." Johnathan kissed Jervis and replied, "You're welcome Mad Hare. So when do we start?" "We need one more person, got anyone?" "Yeah, maybe one, but he might be difficult to reach. He is a bit slippery."

They went to a building in the abandoned district of Gotham. They went into a build that was falling to pieces. "Catman, Catman!" "What are you doing here fear?" "I'm getting you in a crew, a man here needed help, and we can do somethings afterwards. And before you ask his boyfriend is trying to get out of a crew and we will protect him." "I'll do it."

Soon they had set up base in Jervis and Johnathan's house. Nananue came soon, and they set up a plan. Nananue had handed in a resignation note and he heard Harley was pissed. The plan was that at least one person was meant to be with Nananue at all times. This was mostly Constantine due to there reletionship. There was the first caper, it was a simple bank robbery. The plan was Constantine would teleport inside the vault while Nananue turned off the cameras and alarms. Gentleman Ghost would go into the vault to make sure Constantine got everything right. Jervis would mind control the guards so that no one would interfere. Johnathan would scare everyone and Catman would knock out the boss and make sure everything ran as smooth as possible. 

The hiest went off without a hitch. "Wahoo, we did it on the first try," Constantine yelled! "I know, I am so excited, Harley ain't got shit on me!" Nananue was probably the most excited. They drank champagne and celebrated a caper well done.


	4. Harley's pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is pissed.

Constantine and Nananue woke up in Constantine's bed. "Wake up, Sharky." "No, later." "Wake up, or Zantana will see you, she'll kill me." "Who is this Zantana?" "Someone who's gonna kill me if she sees you." "I'll go to Catman, when can I see you again?" "At 12:00 to 12:02. Gotham China town entrance." "Fine." Constantine made a portal and took Nananue to Catman. When he went make breakfast Zantana was a bit suspicious. "You've been acting weird for a week. What have you been doing?" "Having a reletionship. You should focus on your own." Zantana looked angry but left. 

At 12:01 Constantine met with Nananue. "Hello luv', how are you." "Better, now that you're here." They got Chinese and had a great time. That was until Harley drove a car into the restaurant. "Alright you fucks, where is a big shark dude?!" Thankfully, Nananue and Constantine were just a few feet away. "Do we run?" Constantine nodded and ran up some nearby stairs. 

They ran to the rooftops. Doctor Pshyco popped up and threw bricks at them. But Constantine blew them up. Then Clayface came to attack them. But he froze him. Then came Ivy, Constantine just used some weed killer. Then Harley hit Constantine on the head. Then Jervis and Johnathan joined the battle. Johnathan threw viles of fear toxin at Harley while Jervis took control of Doctor Pshyco and Harley was quickly knocked out. Then they all escaped.

On the news they had heard that Harley and her crew had escaped. But they didn't care, only the fact that Nananue was safe. Then Batman got involved, that would be a pain in the ass.


	5. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman gets involved

Batman was now involved. "Shit, shit, shit," Constantine said. "Calm down baby," Nananue said trying to calm him. Nananue was in bed covering under the waist while Constantine walked fully nude. Constantine replied, "Why, Batman us hunting you, us! We are gonna get sent to prison! We need to get out, we need to get out." "Baby, no, just live in the house of mystery." "Well if I have to live in the house of mystery, you're coming too." "Alright, let's do this is, shall we." Nananue smiled and they got dressed and packed.

When they got there every one else was out. Nananue put his stuff down in Constantine's room. Nananue sat on the bed and it didn't break. "Ya, know. I could get used to this." "Well Sharky, you're gonna be staying here for a long time." Nananue smiled. Constantine smiled back knowing, that he would get a lot of questions. 

Later in the kitchen, Nananue was making dinner. Nananue then said, "I was thinking about getting tattoos. Two sharks on my side." "Seems fitting, you go for it." Then, Zantana came in. "John, what the fuck is going on here?" "A relationship," Nananue said. Zantana looked angry at them both. "John, you said that you dating a demon. This is a fucking bloodthirsty shark!" "That's racist," Constantine said. "But it's true." "No it's not," Nananue said. Then came in Etrigan along with Deadman and Jim Craddock. "Oh hi Nananue," Deadman said knowing him from a thew times he guarded him. "You know him." "Yep, real nice guy, vegetarian too." Etrigan looked at Nananue and snorted. He and Zantana went to their room and in a few minutes later the breaking of a bed could be heard.

When it was time for dinner Nananue had made a traditional English Sunday tea. Everyone enjoyed it. That night everyone watched Jaws. Nananue got scared several times. Which was ironic giving his co-worker. After the film everyone went to their beds. Nananue and Constantine broke the bed this time. 

In the morning they left to their base. When they got their four people were there. Both asking to join the crew. One was Man-Bat. The other was Killer Croc who was with June Moone. The last one was Mr Freeze. They were all accepted. Soon their next caper was planned.

Mad Hatter and Scarecrow would course a distraction in Chinatown via a fear toxin bomb. Meanwhile Catman would rob an apartment with a lot of expensive things. Man-Bat would plant a bomb in the clock tower. Then he would blow it up. Mr Freeze, Croc and Enchantress then destroy the foundations of the Court House. Gentleman Ghost, Constantine and Nananue then would plant false clues at the real target, the museum's magic exhibition. 

When Hatter and Scarecrow started their part of the plan, they got Red Hood instead. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" "That's not like you Mad Hare, is he really that bad." Red Hood shot off a thew bullets at them. Meanwhile Catman did quite well. Man-Bat encountered Batgirl. She kicked him in the face, stomach and balls. Man-Bat yelled loudly, that knocked Batgirl off the tower. His bit of the plan went great after that. Mr Freeze, Croc and Enchantress did great. Hatter and Scarecrow had detonated the bomb out of desperation. They had escaped and got back to base. At the museum, they had been forced away via Batman but got what they came for. The tomb of Black Adam. 

When they got back to base, they put the tomb in the basement. Then, they all rested after a hard day's work. Then came the knock. Batman was there. Constantine answered the door. "Hi Bats." "I'm here to investigate a robbery." "Uhh, sure." When Batman came in, Crane snuck around a corner and bashed h over the head until he broke the skull and hit the brain. "You okay baby." "Fine Mad Hare. I just killed the Bat. Me. Me." Crane fell against the wall smiling and laughed. They bounced of the walls and he didn't stop until he was coughing. "Let's see who is the big bad bat." He pulled the mask off to reveal Bruce Wayne! "Oh shit.


	6. Mental breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nananue suffers a mental breakdown.

"we must hide the body," Constantine told everyone. "We must, we can't let on that you know." They grabbed the body and threw it off a cliff into water. When they got back Nananue sat on the couch silent. "Luv', you alright," Constantine asked. "King Shark is a shark." "Luv', what's the matter?" Nananue wrote down, 'No, help me.' "How do I do that?" Nananue wrote, 'Never let me see something like that ever again.' "Alright love, come here." They snuggled on the couch before leaving. 

When they got back home they just snuggled on the couch. Constantine kissed Nananue on the nose every few seconds. When it came to dinner, everyone was quiet. Then came time for everyone to go to bed. Constantine and Nananue just slept. This was gonna be hard.

The next day, Constantine looked up phsycatrists. Nananue was asleep. He found a Dr Burton and decided to be ask Nananue about it when he woke up. Nananue woke up in a minute. "So, I was looking at phsycatrists. And I I found a Dr Burton. I wondered if you would like to make an appointment?" "King Shark is a shark." He nodded so that meant yes.

Tomorrow, they met Dr Burton. "Hello, so you are my patient. So, you are named Nananue. Hi." "King Shark is a shark." "Okay, so you only say, 'King Shark is a shark,' right?" Nananue nodded. Dr Burton asked a thew questions and King Shark either nodded or shook his head. 

Afterwards Constantine said, "Well that went well. Wouldn't you think?" Nananue nodded. "You fancy Indian or Sushi?" King Shark showed the number two. "Sushi it is." And they walked to get Sushi. They knew every little thing is gonna be alright.


End file.
